The First Time
by Draco Malfoy6
Summary: Cute little "Draco's first time" fic. Harry and Draco get into a fight, one thing leads to another and... I think You know the rest. lol. This is actually a collaborative Role-Play conversation hence the screen names before each characters paragraph.


Ok, this fic is actually a collaborative Role-Play conversation   
between myself and a few others. I'm not sure how or why all my RPs   
go this way but this "fic" starts out in present tense and as it   
goes along randomly turns into past tense. Like first it's "He   
does." then after a while "He did" lol. I'm not sure why that   
happens, but it's still readable.... I hope. I have spell and   
grammar checked it as much as possible, so sorry for any spelling   
mistakes I may have left un-edited.  
Basically, somehow (for reasons un-known even to me and my fellow   
players) harry is in the Malfoy Manor, Draco spots him they have a   
fight, one thing leads to another and... well... I think you know.  
also, for some strange reason, winky the house elf, is also   
there..... not sure how that happened either. lets just say she was   
so crap she got fired from hogwarts and went to work for the   
Malfoys??? lol  
A cute little Draco's-first-time fic.  
Rated somewhere between R and NC17. A little bit of mild Bondage....   
If you think it sucks... well... sorry about that. lol. :P  
Anyway here it is....  
  


Draco Malfoy says:

*swaggers into the room, sees winky and potter*

harry j potter says:

*rolls eyes* Malfoy

Draco Malfoy says:

potter! what are you doing in My house??? *sneers*

Draco Malfoy says:

*looks at winky* did you let him in??

Lucius'_winky says:

__

no Master....he was here when i got in from the garden!!!!!!!!

Draco Malfoy says:

left the door open again did you?? *stomps over to winky and goes to hit her with his Nimbus*

Lucius'_winky says:

__

i promise i didddnt Master........he must have snuck in....... *shivers*

Draco Malfoy says:

*glares down at elf* yeah right!!!

Lucius'_winky says:

__

i promise !!!!

Draco Malfoy says:

*rolls eyes at elf crying*

harry j potter says:

she didn't Malfoy stop being a prick

Draco Malfoy says:

*turns to face potter suddenly* what did you call Me???

harry j potter says:

You heard me, Malfoy

Draco Malfoy says:

*swaggers over to potter* is she your girlfriend? Its not as if you have any luck with humans is it?? *smirk*

Lucius'_winky says:

__

ohhh no Master....that would never happen!! *gasp*

harry j potter says:

get bent, Malfoy. at least I didn't have to go to the Yule ball with pansy Parkinson *smirk*

Draco Malfoy says:

*throws sneer at winky* No, well, at least I had a willing date for it! More than you did!! *pokes him in chest*

harry j potter says:

My date was willing, it was me that wasn't, you foolish git.

Draco Malfoy says:

yeah, that's cause you're a poof isn't it potter!! *smirks*

harry j potter says:

You can talk, Malfoy. I've heard stories about You and what You and crabbe and goyle get up to behind closed doors

Draco Malfoy says:

crabbe and goyle!! As if!!! And I've heard stories about you and weasley!! After all, you slept in his bedroom when you stayed there didn't you?? *pokes him in chest again with broom*

harry j potter says:

*grabs the end of His broom* stop poking me with long hard phallic objects, Malfoy *smirks*

Draco Malfoy says:

oohh.. seems you know what a phallic object is then potter!! I wonder why?? *smirks and raises eyebrow, grabbing broom out of his hand*

harry j potter says:

*glares* ron is like my brother. fuck off and grow up!

Draco Malfoy says:

oooohhh.. don't get your knickers in a twist potter, seems I landed on a touchy subject huh?? *grins*

harry j potter says:

*shoves him back* why must You always antagonise me?

Draco Malfoy says:

*nearly trips over but not quite* 'cause I like doing it!!

harry j potter says:

because You have nothing better to do with Your life, no wonder You're falling behind at school. even neville is doing better than You in potions

Lucius'_winky says:

__

ohhhh my.....*shivers* *looks for something to do*

Draco Malfoy says:

he is not!!! longbottom couldn't even mix up a mug of hot chocolate! Snape says I'm the best in the class *swaggers* unlike you!! I'm surprised he hasn't told McGonagall to take you out you're so crap at it!

harry j potter says:

*takes time to glare then suddenly makes a swing for His face, his fist making contact with Draco's cheek* fuck You!

Draco Malfoy says:

*falls back on the floor, clutching cheek and scowling, gets back up quickly and goes to punch harry in the stomach*

harry j potter says:

*grabs Him by the wrist before He can hit and places his other hand on Draco's stomach and pushes Him back again*

Draco Malfoy says:

*falls back on the floor again, is winded, cheek is burning and red, tries to get back up*

harry j potter says:

*kicks Him down and puts his foot down on His chest* You are a real little shit, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy says:

*squirms on His back on the floor, trying to get His hands under harry's foot* at least I'm not an orphan! I bet your parents are glad they died so they don't have to look at you everyday!

harry j potter says:

*brings foot up before slamming it back down onto His chest* You always have to go below the belt, don't You?

Draco Malfoy says:

ugh!! *screws up face in pain as he slams his foot down onto His chest and tries to reach up harry's leg, scrabbling at his trousers* 

harry j potter says:

*gives one more hard slam down with his foot before getting down and straddling, His hips*

Draco Malfoy says:

*coughs and lies back on the floor, eyes screwed shut, hands outstretched on the floor*

harry j potter says:

*grabs His jaw in his hand and squeezes it tight* This is what You do every time You taunt me about me parents. You hurt me * lets go of His jaw and slaps Him* Like that!

Draco Malfoy says:

*His face burns where He had been slapped again and the muscles near His face ache, He tries to pull His head away and raises His right leg at the same time, trying to catch harry between the legs. He wants to speak but His mouth is too sore*

harry j potter says:

*moves a little further up so he is sitting on His stomach, out of reach from His legs and grabs His jaw again* What's wrong, Malfoy? No witty comebacks? *smirks*

Draco Malfoy says:

*coughs again as harry sits on His stomach and feels his hands once more squeezing His cheeks painfully* Get off Me potter!!! *squirms under him again and starts punching his calves*

harry j potter says:

*sighs and reaches back, grabbing His wrists brings them above His head and pins them there.* No. It's quite entertaining seeing You on the receiving end for once

Draco Malfoy says:

*His arms now trapped, He glares at harry, still flinging His legs about, trying to both get free and kick him* well, just you wait potter!! As soon as I get free, I'm going to tell My Father, then you'll be for it!!

harry j potter says:

do You always run to Daddy? *grins* at least I grew up when I hit puberty. It seems You still have to reach it

Draco Malfoy says:

No, I don't always run to daddy potter but at least I have one to run to, unlike you! *smirks and wriggles, bucking His hips*

harry j potter says:

*lets go of one of His hands and slaps Him round the face again* Your insults are becoming redundant, Malfoy. *slaps Him again*

Draco Malfoy says:

*grits His teeth and squeezes His eyes shut to not let harry know how much His face was burning. He knew His pale cheeks were now bright red* maybe you're becoming redundant too potter *said through gritted teeth*

harry j potter says:

*moves so one of his knees is pressed between Draco's thighs, and presses it hard against His crotch* excuse me?

Draco Malfoy says:

*eyebrows shoot up in surprise as He feels harry's knee pressing against His crotch and squirms His hips, trying to move further from it* I said, you're redundant too!! *tries to sneer but find it difficult with teeth gritted*

harry j potter says:

*brings it up fast almost crushing His balls. and grins* You're fun. I should have done this a while ago. Why are You so easy to fight?

Draco Malfoy says:

*draws in a sharp intake of breath as His balls are virtually crushed and grits teeth even harder, wriggling and scowling* get off Me!!!

Lucius'_winky says:

__

*rushes over and tries to pull potter off Draco*....He said get off Him!!!!

harry j potter says:

*reaches for his wand then turns to winky and casts Petrificus totallus on her, then turns back to Draco* You like it really don't You, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy says:

*looks stunned as winky goes stiff and turns His attention back to harry* I do NOT like it potter!! Get off!! *wriggles harder, pulling to get His arms free*

harry j potter says:

*lets go of His arms and sits back, looking down at Him, grinning* make me get off then

Draco Malfoy says:

*feeling His arms at last free, He makes a grab for potter's face, trying to get his glasses*

harry j potter says:

*moves back to avoid His hands and grabs His hands again* such a weakling. *slams His hands back down on the floor above his head and instantly leans down to kiss Him*

Draco Malfoy says:

owwww.. *yelps as the backs of His hands hit the hard floor and stops everything as harry kisses Him, stunned, He just looks into his face, not knowing what to do or say*

harry j potter says:

*nibbles on His lip for a few moments before moving back and looking down at Him and grinning* no reply?

Draco Malfoy says:

*feeling harry nibbling on His lips was like a nightmare, or was it more of a dream. He hated the fact that this seemed to be going straight to His groin. Putting out the end of His tongue, He lightly licked His own lips, almost to check if they were still there. then looked up into the green eyes looking down at Him and felt Himself blush* ppp..otter!!

harry j potter says:

*he smirked down at Him, Moving Draco's hands together he held them both in one hand and trailed his free hand down Draco's arm to his shoulder before bending back down and licking over His lips again*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He tried to free His hands as harry transferred them both to one of his. Surprised that he could keep hold of them both and shivered as harry's free hand stroked down His arm. then he was, once more bending over him, this time as harry's lips moistened His lips, He stopped struggling and just lay there, looking into the bespectacled eyes*

harry j potter says:

*he also kept his eyes open, looking down into the grey eye below him. he liked the look of shock he found in them, and closed his mouth over Draco's, kissing him a little deeper, squeezing His wrists a little harder in his hand, moving the hand he had resting on Draco's shoulder to the side of His neck, tickling it gently*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He was not quite sure what He was seeing in the emerald eyes that looked down into His, but it did not look like hatred or scorn, but something He had not seen before.. desire perhaps? As he kissed Him again, He kissed back, just putting His lips out slightly to match the pressure being put onto them, the pain in His wrists, He decided, was also rather enjoyable and reminded Him of when His Father had grabbed hold of Him to punish Him. He tried hard not to smile as the fingers tickled His neck and was astounded at the hardness He felt growing in His groin*

harry j potter says:

*he practically forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, still holding tightly onto His wrists and tickling His neck. now applying a slight pressure with his hips down on to Draco's groin*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He allowed harry's tongue to enter His mouth, it felt strange but not in an uncomfortable way and He enjoyed the pressure, as He pushed up with His own hips, pressing His now very hard cock into harry. Tentatively, He poked the tip of His tongue into the other boy's mouth, still staring wide-eyed at him*

harry j potter says:

*he grinned into the kiss and massaged Draco's tongue with his own, feeling the hardness below his hips. he reached for his wand again and pointed it at Draco's wrists and ropes sprang forth from it and bound His wrists together and to the floor, keeping His hands above His head as he moved his own hands down to the buttons on Draco's shirt*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He let His tongue explore harry's mouth, feeling the texture of his tongue and his teeth, wrapping His around the dark boy's and pressing up again with His hips, a small moan coming from deep inside Himself, He knew not where. Seeing harry take out his wand, He suddenly got worried, scared even of what he was going to do, but the feel of the ropes as they wrapped themselves around His small wrists was delicious. He then felt harry's hands on His chest, reaching for His buttons and looked again into the green eyes, wondering what His own grey ones showed*

harry j potter says:

*he couldn't help but lick his lips as he undid the buttons, seeing more and more of Draco's pale, perfect chest as each button was unfastened. when all the buttons had been undone he pulled the shirt open to reveal a flawless alabaster torso. he smiled and ran one finger in a soft line straight down the middle starting from His throat and ending up at the waistband of His trousers. he looked into Draco's eyes and smiled at Him, for some reason, wanting Him to know he meant no harm.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt the warmth in harry's smile and a slight frown crossed His face. He could not understand why harry was doing this to Him when he claimed to hate Him but also could not understand why He was enjoying it as He had enjoyed nothing before. His breathing increased as He felt His chest revealed and for an instant wondered if potter would harm Him again, lying there so vulnerable, His heart started to pound as He felt harry's finger trace its way from His quivering throat down to the waistband of His trousers* D..dont hurt... Mmme.

harry j potter says:

*he reached up and gently stroked His cheek, then bent down to gently kiss His throat, then licked it and continued licking a trail down to Draco's left nipple, once there he began to suck and nibble on it gently, whilst, running his index finger in a circle around the other nipple*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt the hand that had earlier slapped the cheek it now stroked, and almost felt it healing the past pain as it did so. His heart began to pound faster and He felt as if it was in His throat as harry kissed and licked it. Closing His eyes for a second and then reopening them to see if He was Infact dreaming. What He knew He was not dreaming was the almost ache in His groin as His cock longed to be set free. His nipples hardened even before the Gryffindor's mouth reached one and He began to pant*

harry j potter says:

*he grinned, pinching the nipple he had between his fingers and bit down on the on between his teeth*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He let out a small shriek as He felt harry's teeth on His sensitive nipple, eyes wide with wonder as He began to push His hips up and down slowly, not being able to control their movement, much as He tried. Bending His neck forward, He kissed the top of harry's dark head, just once, then let His head rest back down again*

harry j potter says:

*he felt the kiss on his head and let go of the nipple between his teeth and licked it better, rubbing the other one soothingly with his fingers before sitting up and moving down to sit on Draco's thighs and reaching to the button on his trousers and undoing it*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He sucked in breath and held it as He felt harry move down to sit on His, now very tense, thighs and reaching for His trouser button. His whole body froze, as did His brain. He swallowed hard, wondering what the boy was going to do next.. wanting, needing him to touch Him but also very afraid of what may happen if he did. He started to speak..* "harry.. I... you..."

harry j potter says:

*he looked up at hearing the blonde speak, his hands still undoing the button on his trousers slowly. he looked at him in question, but kindly, a small smile on his face, silently asking Him with his eyes, if He was ok*

Draco Malfoy says:

*His eyes met with the dark haired boy's again but He did not seem able to get any coherent speech out, so just closed His lips again and tried to breathe slower as harry unfastened the button. He let His head fall back again and stared at the ceiling*

harry j potter says:

*he wasn't sure how to take Draco's response, he didn't want to hurt the boy, and he wasn't about to do something he wouldn't want. it just wasn't in him to do that. letting go of the trousers for a moment he crawled slowly back up to Draco's face and bent down so his mouth was right next to Draco's ear and whispered softly* Just tell me to stop and i will. i'm not going to hurt You *then he kissed Him gently on the side of His neck*

Draco Malfoy says:

*His breath still coming in shudders, calmed slightly as He heard harry whisper in His ear and felt the warm breath against His cheek. He also felt a big void since he had removed his hands from His trousers* I... I don't want.. you.. to.. stop *that last word came as a whisper almost too low for anyone to hear but He was sure harry had heard Him*

harry j potter says:

*he smiled and moved back infront and kissed Him on the lips again, scattering light kisses all the way down His chest until he came to His trousers again. he finished undoing them and slowly pulled them down, past His knees and removed them completely he then took the waistband of His boxers in his hand and looked at Draco one more time to see if there was any doubt in His eyes*

Draco Malfoy says:

*this time when harry kissed Him, He responded, kissing him back, wanting the other boy to feel some of the urgency He was now feeling. His heart began pounding in His ears again as harry's kisses went lower and lifted His hips off the floor to allow him to remove His trousers easier. Now breathing very fast, He felt harry's hands on the waistband of His boxers. One part of His mind was screaming no while the rest seemed to be screaming yes! He bent His neck forward again, to look at harry, hoping he could see the desire in His pale eyes as He whispered a single word.. yes!

harry j potter says:

*he pulled down His boxers and tossed them over to the same place he had thrown the trousers, and looked down at what they had been covering. Draco's cock was hard and harry could all but see it pulsing. he grinned and moved his hands up the inside of Draco's thighs until he reached His erection and took it in his hands, just holding onto it at first, not doing anything else with it, letting Draco get used to the feel of his hands on Him*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt as if His heart was going to force its way through His ribcage as He once more lifted His hips to allow harry to slip His boxers down, turning His head to see them thrown to join His trousers by the far wall. Panting and swallowing, He stared at the ceiling as if looking for some kind of divine inspiration when He knew that harry was looking at His rock hard cock that was twitching as if with a life of its own. He shivered again as He felt the boy's hands run up His inner thighs. All this was new to Him, He had never been touched in this way by anyone before, it was both frightening and exhilarating. He bent His head forward again, looking at harry as his hands took His hardness between them*

harry j potter says:

*he removed one of his hands from it and slowly began to stroke up and down, taking his time, watching Draco's face for any change in mood. seeing the blonde like this was making his own cock hard but for now he was concentrating on pleasing the other boy.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt harry's hand now moving up and down on His cock slowly and swallowed again. He had never had anyone but Himself touch His cock until now and it felt wonderful! His teeth were still gritted and He was still breathing fast, but He had to keep looking at harry, just to check that he was really touching Him and it was not just another of His fantasies. He never imagined that harry potter would want to do anything to Him other than beat Him up and to have him, doing this, was beyond unreal. His chest was going up and down fast and He felt Himself starting to sweat*

harry j potter says:

*he moved his hand a little faster, squeezing every so often in a milking type action. feeling the veins puling against his palm*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He tried desperately to control his breathing now as He opened and shut His eyes, the ropes now starting to dig into His wrists in a not unpleasant way as He moaned again, softly as harry increased the speed, moving His own hips to keep in time*

harry j potter says:

*he liked the way Draco's hips moved, in a very snake-like motion. he was very arousing. he moved his hand even faster, wanting to see if Draco could keep up the rhythm*

Draco Malfoy says:

*as harry moved His hand faster, He tried to match the speed, panting and moaning, turning His head from side to side, licking His now very dry lips, eyes closed, still not sure if He was dreaming or not, clenching and unclenching His pale hands*

harry j potter says:

*his other hand moved to cup Draco's balls, squeezing lightly on them as he continued to pump Draco's cock. watching the way he writhed around and finding that it was turning him on a rather large amount.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*thrashing His head from side to side, His blond hair becoming dishevelled as it rubbed on the wooden floor, small trickles of sweat running down His pale face as He pushed up further and faster with His hips, feeling harry's hands massaging His balls, He felt He would come any minute but did not want this to end, a frown crossing His face, He closed His eyes to concentrate on not coming as never before in His life*

harry j potter says:

*his hand started moving at a rather frantic pace now, and he squeezed Draco's balls harder in his hand, watching the way He moved and listening to Him moan and pant. his hand was moving so fast he was almost he or Draco might get friction burn, he fingers found the part where Draco's balls and cock joined and he pressed down on it rather hard*

Draco Malfoy says:

*he arched His back as harry pressed down on the part where His cock joined His balls and let out a loud shriek, now not caring who heard! He was panting hard now, sweat glistening on His pale, flawless chest and His hips thrusting hard as He screwed His eyes up tight.. as if He could resist no longer He cried out a single word.. Harry!!

harry j potter says:

*he looked up at Him and smiled, squeezing His cock as he kept pumping keeping up the same tempo and still pressing down on His balls. he watched Him for a while longer, lust burning in his eyes before purring softly to Him.* Cum for me, Draco

Draco Malfoy says:

*at that, most arousing sentence, He could not hold back any longer, pressing as far forward with His hips as He could, back arched and head resting on the floor, He came hard, shooting His seed all over harry's hand with a high pitched cry*

harry j potter says:

*he grinned as he felt the hot sticky fluid spill into his hand, he squeezed it a few more times, milking the rest out of the blonde until there was no more left and licked some of it off one of his fingers, he swallowed it as if he hadn't eaten in days then crawled back up to Draco's face level and dipped on of the fingers on his other, clean hand into the salty liquid and held it to Draco's lips*

Draco Malfoy says:

*His breath still coming in ragged pants as He forced His eyes to open, hips still thrust forward, wanting the dark boy to take all He had to give and more. He groaned as harry let go of His cock and bending His neck up once more to see what he was doing, watched him lick His semen from his fingers in astonishment. He could hardly believe this came so naturally to harry and that he remained so calm. He watched as he transferred some of the milky fluid from the hand he had licked to the other and then held it in front of His lips. He hesitated, looking into the green eyes again, uncertain, as if waiting for permission*

harry j potter says:

*he smiled at Him, such a good boy He was. he nodded at Him.* take it

Draco Malfoy says:

*cautiously, He stuck the end of His tongue out and licked the end of harry's finger, bringing it back into His mouth and tasting His own salty, stickiness, then, He parted His lips, and eyes not leaving harry's, He slid His lips over his finger, taking it into His mouth*

harry j potter says:

*he smiled and as Draco licked His seed off one hand, harry licked the rest off his other hand, watching the blonde's face and loving the feel of his finger being inside His mouth.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He circled His tongue round harry's finger, feeling the texture of his skin, the silkiness of his nail, He kept His eye on harry's face the whole time, as if seeking approval and when He saw him smile, He sighed with relief*

harry j potter says:

*he licked the rest of the cum off his hand, keeping it in his mouth, then removed his finger from Draco's mouth. he bent down and ran his now wet fingers gently over His cheeks before kissing him, letting Draco's seed spill from his mouth into the blondes.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He tasted more of Himself when harry kissed Him and passed it to Him, He opened His mouth eagerly now to accept harry's tongue and thrust His own forward, more confidently now. He twisted His wrists as He did so and felt the ropes binding them scratch His delicate skin in a most pleasing way that went, again, straight to His now softening cock*

harry j potter says:

*he kissed Him for a while longer then pulled back, passing all the salty fluid from his mouth to Draco's. his own cock needed attention now, it was getting quite crushed in his trousers. he moved back down and started undoing his trousers, then pulled them down shifting so he could pull them past his knees and ankles, then did the same with his boxers, he removed his shirt next and all three garments were thrown to one side*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt harry pull away and strained His neck again to see what he was doing. He watched him unfastening his own trousers and pulling them down, and then held His breath as he watched the Gryffindor reaching for the waistband of his own boxers revealing His large and handsome cock. Draco had never studied another's cock very closely, although He had been curious, He was too afraid of being caught so dared not look, but He did look now at harry's and held His breath as he threw his shirt onto the floor with the other items. He wondered what harry was going to do next, knowing that His own hands were of little use, He became slightly afraid again*

harry j potter says:

*for some reason he could feel the uncertainty and fear in the blonde and smiled, as he crawled back up His body this time, he pressed his now naked form against the one below him. flesh on flesh. it felt amazing. he kissed Him again and brushed a blonde strand of hair from His face.* Would You like me to untie You now?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He stopped dead again for a moment, considering harry's question. He still could not believe He was in this situation, with harry potter lying on top of Him, feeling his cock pressing into His body and still tasting His own seed in His mouth passed from harry's. He pulled against the ropes again and felt them cut into His wrists, not so enjoyable now, just painful, He found a ghost of His voice untie Me.

harry j potter says:

*he nodded and moved a little further up, reaching for the knots on the ropes he untied them and watched them unravel from around Draco's small and delicate wrists, he could see they had left red imprints around His wrists and he took Draco's hands in his own and brought them down from above His head and brought them to his mouth and kissed the reddened wrists softly*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He winced as the ropes finally released from cutting into His wrists and bit into His bottom lip as harry slowly brought His arms down from above His head, the cuts burned, He felt tears start to form in His pale eyes but fought them back, watching as harry kissed them tenderly. He had not known much tenderness in His life and still expected harry to turn on Him any second but also did not want him to stop*

harry j potter says:

*he continued to kiss the burnt wrists, being very gentle with them, trying his hardest not to hurt the blonde in any way. he was actually interlacing his fingers with Draco's and holding His hands in a very intimate way*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He watched harry kissing His painful wrists, his kisses felt hot but not in an uncomfortable way and the tears began to dry in His eyes. As harry's fingers interlocked with His own, He slowly bent His around them. He was still lying on His back on the floor and only now did it occur to Him, that as His wrists were no longer bound, He could sit up* 

harry j potter says:

*as he kissed one wrist he brought Draco's other hand to his cheek and brushed it along the soft skin there. then he moved his kisses to His other wrist and repeated the process with His other hand, glancing at him every so often and smiling tenderly*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He studied the dark boy's movements as if He had never seen a human being before, drinking in the whole vision before Him, feeling reluctant to want harry to stop kissing the one wrist, but also wanting to feel him kiss the other wrist which was still burning red. He looked into the green eyes every time the handsome boy smiled at Him. He allowed harry to bring His hand to his cheek and He spread His fingers, feeling the warm, soft skin beneath*

harry j potter says:

*he let go of His hands after a while longer, and leaned forward again, holding himself up by his arms and leaning over the blonde boy. he bent his arms slightly and kissed Him on the lips lightly then put one on His shoulder and sat back up, pulling Draco up into a sitting position with him, and slid his hand down His arm, sliding His shirt off with it*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He rose to an upright position with harry's help, feeling his soft lips on His own again, He, more confidently this time, extended His tongue and pressed it between the other boy's lips. As He sat up, he felt harry pushing the sleeves of His shirt down and lifting each hand slowly, for fear of the material digging into His wrists, let it slide over His hands. Once off, He tentatively, daringly reached out to put a pale arm around harry's neck*

harry j potter says:

*both boys were now naked, their bodies pressed gently together, the feel of skin against skin was intoxicating. harry knelt between Draco's legs running one hand up and down Draco's outer thigh, while his other hand copied the other boy's actions and wrapped gently round His neck*

Draco Malfoy says:

*once more He shivered as harry ran His hand up His thigh and felt His cock twitch again. He wanted to just sit and gaze upon the dark boy's body, just to make sure He was really this close to the boy He thought detested Him more than all others, but He also wanted, more than anything to touch him back. With the hand that was round harry's neck, He reached up with two of His fingers into harry's hairline at the back of his neck and, after another glance into his eyes, reached forward with His other hand, placing it flat on harry's chest*

harry j potter says:

*he smiled, he realised what the other boy must have been thinking. pulling back ever so slightly he looked into His eyes, nothing but tenderness in his own green orbs.* You're not dreaming. 

Draco Malfoy says:

*He heard the words, but was still not entirely convinced. He let His hand move over to the left of harry's chest and He felt his nipple beneath His palm* But, why Me? *He looked imploringly into the Gryffindor's eyes* you hate Me.

harry j potter says:

*he chuckled lightly* would i be doing this if i hated You? *he asked, smiling, still running his hand up and down Draco's thigh* and I could say the same thing about You.

Draco Malfoy says:

Huh.. no.. *He let a small smile flit across His lips, but eyes still wide with fear and wonder. Slowly, He moved His hand away so that He could get harry's nipple between His fingertips. His other hand now sliding round from behind harry's neck, across his jawline, to his cheek and then, very gently, He touched his bottom lip with his index finger* I don't hate you.. I never did.

harry j potter says:

*he frowned in confusion, that wasn't something he expected to hear. he didn't move for a little while then he reached up and removed the glasses from his face, putting them down on the floor beside him, he studied Draco's face, looking to see if He was being truthful.* You didn't? What do You mean?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He watched harry taking off his glasses, now He could really see how beautiful his eyes were and swallowed twice before replying* No, I just had to keep up the image that I did, I had too much pressure, from My Father and the Slytherins. If any of them knew how I really feel about you.. *He shivered* I hate to think what they would do to Me! *He reached up to harry's face and ran His pale fingers across his frown*

harry j potter says:

*he looked quite shocked for a while.* How DO You really feel about me? I always thought.... You just did it so well. *the frown was still on his face, he was very confused* how long have You felt like this?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He suddenly wondered if He had said too much as He saw harry getting angrier. He swallowed again and sucked on His bottom lip* I... I.. *He did not know whether He dared speak the actual words that had been flying round His head* love you *He finally blurted it out, looking into the green eyes, holding His breath, a small crease appearing on His own pale forehead as He waited for harry's response*

harry j potter says:

*he was too shocked to move, even to breathe for a while. finally though he got his breath back and moved back a few feet.* You what...?!?!

Draco Malfoy says:

*He suddenly became very frightened at harry's sudden aggression and pulled His hands into His chest as if to comfort Himself, fingers tightly clenched.* I.. said.. I.. love you *His voice was barely above a whisper this time and He felt more naked now than at any other time in His entire life. He looked at the ground in front of Him, not daring to look harry in the face and began to shiver*

harry j potter says:

*he moved forward again, realising he had frightened the boy and reached out to stroke His cheek then put his fingers under His chin and lift His head.* Don't be frightened, I'm not angry. *he sighed and let go of His chin* just... caught off guard

Draco Malfoy says:

*He shut His eyes tight as He felt harry's hand on His cheek, expecting another slap and braced Himself for it. His whole body tense as He moved into a kneeling position, sitting on His heels, still not daring to raise His eyes, even as harry lifted His head* Now you really do hate Me don't you?

harry j potter says:

no *he whispered* as much as You have irritated me all these years, and hurt my feelings, i never hated You either. i don't think i have it in me to hate. I disliked You, didn't hate. and now... *he sighed again* i don't know what I feel. Not hate. *he cupped Draco's face in his hands and moved closer to His face so they were nose to nose* look at me. Please.

Draco Malfoy says:

*very slowly, He lifted His pale eyes, lashes parting, to look into the emerald eyes before Him. He almost felt unworthy to be doing so but moved His head to the right so that harry's fingers almost caressed His now pink cheek. He needed to feel a soft touch now, more than He needed air to breathe.* you.. don't hate.. Me? *He raised both eyebrows, grey eyes wide and searching now*

harry j potter says:

no, i don't. *he said softly, gently stroking Draco's cheek. trying to soothe Him and let Him know he was in no danger of being hurt here.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He closed His eyes for a moment and let out the breath He felt He had been holding His entire life, as He opened them again, a single, crystal tear rolled down His cheek and landed on harry's palm* I..... I..... *He swallowed again as another tear followed the first* I'm sorry.

harry j potter says:

oh please don't cry *he said wiping the tears from Draco's cheeks.* You don't need to apologise. *he smiled and kisses His cheeks, one after the other*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He could hardly believe that harry was wiping away His tears, not slapping them away with harsh words. then to feel His kisses once more was more than He could take and a torrent of tears rained from His eyes like diamonds, onto harry's lips, his hands*

harry j potter says:

*he gathered him closer and held him tightly, tenderly, soothingly, rubbing His back gently and planting small feathery kisses on His neck and shoulders.* shhhh, don't cry.

Draco Malfoy says:

*He sobbed as He had never done before in His life as harry pulled Him close, wrapping His arms around the slim boy, desperate for affection, clinging onto him, His tears spilled down harry's back as He rested His forehead on his shoulder* 

harry j potter says:

*he shifted, lifting his legs and putting them either side of Draco's. and moving even further forward, so more of his body was making contact with the blonde's making Him feel he had even more affection, holding Him tightly* Why are You crying?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He still held onto harry tightly as if His very life depended on it, which, at this precise moment, He felt it did. He shuffled forward more too, wanting as much of His body to be in contact with harry's as was possible, still sitting on His heels, thighs close together. Swallowing and sniffing He tried to compose Himself to answer* B...because.. I have been so.. horrible to you... when all I 

Draco Malfoy says:

wanted to do.. was.. to love you.*

harry j potter says:

don't worry about that now. *he said kindly, moving his head back and smiling at Him again, reassuringly* i don't hate You. and i forgive You... for everything

Draco Malfoy says:

*He was stunned, once more He held His breath as if doing so would help Him hear better. He stopped crying immediately and looked at harry* Really? *He asked, raising His eyebrows again and looking at harry as if he were a judge letting Him off the worst crime ever committed*

harry j potter says:

Draco. i won't lie to You *he said sternly, but softly, letting Him know he was serious about what he was going to say but not angry* You have hurt me alot in the past with things You've said and done. jibes about my parents and my friends. and i admit that i resented You for that, but i'm not made of stone. i am NOT angry, and yes... i do forgive You.

Draco Malfoy says:

*with His lower lip still quivering He replied* I only did it because I was made to, it was what was expected of Me, I had no choice *His pale eyes started to fill with tears again*

harry j potter says:

i know *he said gently, stroking the back of His neck* don't feel like I am trying to get back at You, that's not what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt You

Draco Malfoy says:

*He sobbed silently now* I never wanted to hurt you either.. I.. I had no option. My Father would beat Me if He ever knew I had missed an opportunity to taunt you *He sniffed*

harry j potter says:

*he almost sobbed himself he was no stranger to having to do things the way he had been told to, the dursleys were control freaks, but only to an extent. his heart went out to the poor, sobbing boy in his arms and he held him tighter* shhh, don't worry. He never needs to know

Draco Malfoy says:

you promise you won't tell Him harry? *He looked into the green eyes again, His face now blotchy and tear stained* I would not put it past Father to even have Me killed once voldemort comes back to power. *He shivered and pulled harry to Him closer*

harry j potter says:

i promise i won't tell Him. *he kissed His shoulder again, moving his kisses further up His neck and along His jawline then finally meeting His lips and kissing Him lightly*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He eagerly responded to the kiss now, still holding onto harry tightly, pressing His lips back against the dark boy's in an almost desperate manner, then, suddenly He pulled back* How can I make it up to you?

harry j potter says:

You don't need to prove anything to me, Draco *he smiled* I trust You. *he waited for a while and ran one hand from round Draco's neck down His chest* would You... *he hesitated* would You like me to be more... a part of You?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He shuddered as One does who has been crying hard as harry ran his hand down His chest, at last the tears drying on His cheeks* Be more a part of Me? *He asked, eyes full of innocence*

harry j potter says:

*he kissed Him again then moved back, getting off His legs* lay down, Draco *he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the blonde's to let Him know nothing bad was going to happen*

Draco Malfoy says:

*moving, wincing slightly as His feet were hurting from the time He had been leaning on them, He slowly sat down on the wooden floor, stretching His legs out before Him, He then lowered His back down, finally laying His head back, looking up at the ceiling, holding His breath again, wondering what was coming*

harry j potter says:

*he quickly scrambled over and got his wand, then made his way back over to Draco, leaning over His head and planting one single soft kiss on His forehead. he then moved to position himself between the blonde's legs. pointing the wand directly to the middle of his palm he muttered a few simple words and a thick, clear liquid substance appeared in his hand.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He stayed with His back flat on the floor but lifted his head to see what harry was doing as He heard him get up and go to where his clothes were piled for something. When He saw him return with his wand, He got frightened again, wondering if he really had had enough and was going to put a curse on Him. He felt frozen to the spot at that thought and lay His head back down, squeezing His eyes shut again*

harry j potter says:

oh, no, Draco. I'm not going to hurt You *he said as he realised what the other boy must think. he bent over and kissed Draco's stomach gently a few times.* open Your eyes. It's only lube. *he put the wand down and flicked it, making it roll a few feet from where they were*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He jumped as harry planted a kiss on His stomach but opened His eyes, looking at harry's hand as it glistened with the slimy substance* w..wwhat do you need that for?? *He asked, fear still evident in His grey eyes*

harry j potter says:

*he suddenly looked quite concerned. the boy was so innocent. it was quite beautiful and he suddenly found himself having second thoughts about taking that away from Him.* It's... for... *he sighed* Draco...? *he asked. he needed to know if this was ok with the blonde first before he went ahead and assumed and possibly ended up hurting Him.* Do You want me to make love to You?

Draco Malfoy says:

More than I have wanted anything in My entire life *He said breathlessly, lifting His head again to look into harry's face*

harry j potter says:

*looking into the grey eyes harry suddenly realised just how hard it had been for Draco all these years. He had been hiding behind a very well crafted wall for so long and it had probably been eating away at Him painfully. a sorrow so deep suddenly flooded his whole body and a tear fell from his own eye and he smiled so tenderly down at Him and nodded* Lift Your legs and put them on top of mine *he instructed gently*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He saw harry's green eyes start to glisten and a tear fall from one. He wanted to catch it on the tip of His finger and taste it but dared not move. He wondered what was making the dark boy so sad and sighed, feeling such a deep feeling of guilt that it almost cut His heart in two. He did as He was told and moved His legs, laying them on top of harry's*

harry j potter says:

*first he covered two fingers on his un-lubed hand in the clear liquid, then he covered his cock with the rest of it, making sure it was completely coated before wiping any excess around the tight ring of muscle of Draco's entrance.* This might hurt a bit, Draco. Just tell me if You want to stop and i will *he said reassuringly and moved his lubed fingers down between Draco's arse cheeks, finding the opening he very, very gently and slowly pushed one lubed finger in*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He closed His eyes tight, not seeing what harry was doing to himself but at the words 'this might hurt a bit' all the muscles in His body tensed. He felt something pressing at His entrance and bit into His bottom lip. Nobody had ever touched Him in that area before, He had not even touched Himself. As harry's finger entered, He flexed His muscle, trying to make it relax*

harry j potter says:

*he waited for a moment, not moving at all, just letting Him get used to the feeling of this strange new invasion. all His muscles were tensed and clamping onto his finger, he waited for Him to relax before slowly pushing a second finger inside to join the first one*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He let go of the breath He had been holding slowly and as He did so, tried to relax all His muscles, concentrating on those particular ones, He opened His eyes slowly, He had been expecting severe pain but found that, as He relaxed, it was not so painful at all and actually quite pleasurable*

harry j potter says:

*he hadn't once removed his eyes from the blonde boy, not even when He had had His eyes closed. he smiled at Him and began slowly moving the two fingers in and out of the tight hole, preparing Him for his cock.* is this ok, Draco?

Draco Malfoy says:

*He lifted His head now and looked into harry's face as He felt another finger added* uh... yes.. *He replied, somewhat surprised*

harry j potter says:

*he carried on this way for a few more moments before opening his fingers, moving them in a scissors type motion, widening Him, stretching Him, letting Him know what was coming up*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He cringed slightly as harry's fingers stretched Him and, at last, knew what was coming. For a brief moment He began to panic.. thoughts rushed through His head.. how could harry fit his cock into such a small opening?? what would happen when he did?? He frowned, thinking that the pain was going to be more than anything He had experienced so far, even worse than the beating with His Father's cane. He closed His eyes again, heart pounding*

harry j potter says:

*he moved closer now, putting the tip of his cock next to Draco's hole as he pulled his fingers out, still apart keeping the hole wide enough for him to be able to slip his cock in just as he pulled his fingers out. he only pushed in just past the head at first, letting Draco feel how much he was going to be stretched, giving Him chance to stop now if He wanted*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He felt harry's fingers withdraw from Him and cannot hold back a small groan, but He knew what was coming next. Controlling His breathing and trying to keep His muscles relaxed, He prepared Himself for what was to come..* Be gentle with Me harry.. *He whispered*

harry j potter says:

i promise *he said, almost panting now as he veeeeery slowly pushed more of himself into the tight hole, resting his hands gently on Draco's pale thighs and looking into His eyes*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He sucked air in through His teeth as He felt harry pushing more of himself into Him. He tried to keep eye contact with the boy though, feeling that as long as He did so, He would not feel unbearable pain*

harry j potter says:

Draco, please tell me if i am hurting You *he said, as he slowly pulled back a few inches then pushed back in, not thrusting yet, just letting Him feel his cock moving inside Him*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He bit into His lower lip as harry withdrew slightly, willing His muscles to relax, now squeezing His eyes shut again, a frown creasing His pale forehead. He managed to relax His mouth enough to say* don't worry, and please, don't stop!

harry j potter says:

*3 more times he did this, slow steady controlled movements, slowly in and slowly out. as he pulled back out the last time he stayed there for a while, the feeling building in his cock, Draco was so tight it was delicious. he stroked His thighs again before thrusting into the boy, harder than before, hitting His prostate*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He cried out as harry's cock hit His prostate and arched His back off the floor, panting now. He licked His dry lips and opened His eyes, hands clenched into fists by His sides, the pain was exquisite but He did not wish it to stop*

harry j potter says:

*he pulled back and trust into Him again, pushing even harder than before, stroking His thighs as he did so. making sure He knew he was safe*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He shivered again as harry stroked His thighs, the feeling delicious and began to relax further, becoming more accustomed to how harry felt inside Him, how harry fit inside Him as if it were always meant to be. He managed to raise His head now, looking at harry, He smiled*

harry j potter says:

*he moved further up His body, presses His chest against His stomach and kissing His chest as he continued to thrust in and out of Draco's tight opening, grunting and moaning as he went.*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He reached down and wrapped His arms round harry's shoulders as he thrust in and out of Him.. the feeling was sublime.. something He could only imagine until now. Straining His neck forward, He tried to kiss the top of harry's head, moving His own hips in time with his thrusts, biting into His bottom lip*

harry j potter says:

*he felt his stomach and balls tightening and he knew that his own orgasm wouldn't be far away now. he looked up at Draco and smiled back, reaching his hands up to stroke His cheeks. he didn't want this to end, he fit so perfectly inside Draco, like Draco was a lock and he was the key*

Draco Malfoy says:

*as harry stroked His cheeks, He turned His head, catching some of harry's fingers in His mouth and sucking on the tips. He had never felt so wonderful in His life, had never felt that what He was doing was so right, He wanted it go on forever, but He also wanted harry to orgasm as He had done*

harry j potter says:

*he pushed himself in harder, his thrusts becoming almost wild now as his orgasm rushed towards him like a speeding train. he watched Draco sucking on his fingertips and smiled, kissing His chest still as his other hand held firmly onto Draco's hip. he pushed in a few more times before suddenly his climax hit him and he came into Draco's warm, tight hole, moaning louder at the same time*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He sucked hard on harry's fingers, knowing that he was near climaxing. He clenched His muscles as hard as He could, wanting to make it as wonderful for harry as it was for Him. As the boy came, He dug His nails into harry's shoulder and cried out as the dark boy moaned* harry.. I love you!!

harry j potter says:

*he looked up at Him and smiled, for some reason those simple words seemed to fill him with such happiness and tranquillity. for a while he didn't move, then he thrust back in, wanting Draco to cum now, moving back out then back in again with almost as much force as before*

Draco Malfoy says:

*as harry thrust deeply into Him, faster now, He felt His own balls tighten, this surprised Him as He was not even sure He could orgasm again at such short notice, but He knew the signs well enough. He arched His back again, hands now flat on the floor, fingers spread, He managed to pant..* harry.. I'm going to... *and then He came..

harry j potter says:

*he smiled and collapsed onto His chest, panting heavily, feeling Draco's seed shoot onto his stomach, he liked the feel of it. after a few moments he pushed himself up and moved back down and bending down, lapped all of the warm sticky cum off Draco's stomach like cat lapping up cream*

Draco Malfoy says:

*He shuddered as He orgasmed again, the sticky fluid passing between their bodies and He growled softly this time until He had released the last drop, then giggled quietly as harry licked it from His stomach* that tickles!

harry j potter says:

*he smiled as he licked it off and then sat up, smiling at Him for a while, he slowly withdrew from Him and then actually slid down onto the floor beside Him and put an arm gently round His waist*

Draco Malfoy says:

*Smiling too, He put His arms round harry and kissed him* thank you.


End file.
